Crueles Verdades
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Por lo general, la mayoría de las historias están centradas en Tony y Steve. Sin embargo, ahora le toca a Pepper el momento de brillar. En este one-shot, la CEO de las empresas Stark se vera rodeada de diversas situaciones, y en todas ellas veremos su manera de pensar y de sentir.


Apenas aterrizó del jet privado, Happy la llevó directamente hacia a la torre Stark. Estaba desesperada debido a las recientes noticias que vio mientras regresaba de la reunión en Japón. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había tenido una llamada perdida de parte Tony. Sintiéndose completamente culpable, intentó regresar la llamada en cuanto pisó tierra, pero no logró nada. El teléfono la regresaba al buzón de voz. Alterada por los nervios, intentó llamar incontables veces, pero seguía ocurriendo lo mismo.

Happy la observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, la estilizada mujer se veía con los nervios de punta. Y no era para menos. Lo último que vio de su novio fue que este se dirigia a un deslumbrante agujero negro con una extraña criatura gigante. La escena fue digna de una película de extraterrestres.

-tranquila-dijo Happy de pronto, rompiendo toda la atmósfera de preocupación que había dentro del auto. Pepper se alzó la vista y lo miró preocupada- es Tony del que estamos hablando. Estará bien.

Se lo quedó mirando preocupada y rogó por todos los cielos que su guardaespaldas tuviera razón.

En cuanto llegó a la torre Stark se espantó al ver gran parte del último completamente destruido. Se acercó al ascensor lo más rápido que pudo y se armó de paciencia esperando que este la llevara lo más rápido hacia el penthouse. En cuanto llegó, no encontró nada.

-¡Tony!-corrió histérica buscando a su novio- ¡Tony! ¡cariño! ¿donde estas?

Apunto del colapso nervioso, buscó por todas las habitaciones, sin encontrar ningún rastro de que el hombre de hierro estuviera en el lugar. Con las lagrimas apunto de reventar, se abrazó a sí misma para encontrar consuelo. Sin embargo, antes de que emitir sollozo alguno, escuchó una voz en la entrada principal. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, salió corriendo hacia la dirección de la voz. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se dirigio a Stark.

-¡oh Dios, Tony! ¡gracias a Dios!- dijo la mujer abrazándose al hombre cuya armadura se encontraba en mal estado- no sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

-tranquila querida-dijo el castaño correspondiendo el abrazo- ya estoy aquí.

-¡me debes una gran explicación! -dijo soltándose de su agarre y tomándolo por los hombros- ¡no sabes qué fue lo…

Sin embargo, no terminó con la oración, ya que, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban del todo solos. Confundida, se vio rodeada por un grupo de personas que apenas conocía, las cuales todas eran mayoritariamente hombres. A excepción de Natalie o mejor dicho Natasha, su antigua secretaria.

Al percatarse de que la rubia no decía ni una sola palabra, Tony prefirió ser él quien hiciera la presentaciones.

-chicos, ella es mi novia Pepper Potts. Saluda cariño-dijo el hombre mirándola con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Cohibida, la CEO de industrias Stark, saludó tímidamente al grupo de desconocidos, los cuales la saludaron de igual manera. Entonces, Stark prosiguió:

-mejor los presentare uno a uno- dijo acercándose al personaje que se encontraba más cerca- este de aqui es Bruce Banner, es el científico especializado en rayos gamma, ¿cierto Bruce?

El cientifico solo suspiró y asintiendo con la cabeza, saludó a Pepper.

-este chico de playa es Thor- dijo golpeando uno de los musculosos hombros del asgardiano- ¿te acuerdas los mitos y las leyendas acerca de los dioses y seres mitológicos? Aunque no lo creas, cariño, son reales y Thor es la gran prueba viviente de ello. ¿te suena Thor, el dios del trueno? pues es él. ¡Existe!

Pepper miraba a Tony completamente estupefacta. No muy segura de lo que sí estaba viviendo era un sueño o la vida misma. Vio como el genio caminó hasta acercarse a la única persona que conocía del grupo.

-y bueno, a ella, tu la conoces a la perfección -dijo el hombre con un tono burlesco, lo que ganó que la pelirroja rodara los ojos- tu ex-secretaria, Natalie Rushman o mejor digamos su nombre real, Natasha Romanoff y bueno ella no solo se desempeña como secretaria, uno de sus hobbies es ser espía ¿cierto, viuda negra?

-pero qué hombre más molesto- dijo la pelirroja alejándose del grupo.

Tony se encogió de hombros al ver que la sensual mujer desaparecía de la estancia. Luego siguió:

-este de aquí es Clint Barton. Acabamos de conocerlo, ya que, se encontraba siendo poseído por Loki, del cual te hablaré más tarde- dijo susurrando- pero lo bueno es que esta como nuevo y con nosotros. ¿cierto flechitas?

Clint solo entrecerró su mirada al ser nombrado con aquel sobrenombre tan infantil. Pepper observó como Thor aguantaba las ganas de reir. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el hombre corpulento que vestía con los característicos colores de la bandera de los Estados Unidos. Un héroe bastante patriótico, pensó.

-último pero no menos importante- dijo sujetando al rubio por sus anchos hombros- nuestro gran Capitán America, héroe de nuestra nación. De seguro lo conoces por algún comic de él. Fue muy famoso durante la segunda guerra mundial. De hecho mi padre le dio los superpoderes que posee. ¿y él porque esta aqui? Bueno, el pobre se sacrificó por nosotros y terminó congelado en el hielo. ¿cierto capipaleta?

El rubio ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta del castaño y dirigió su mirada a la rubia, la cual lo miraba atónita.

-Steve Rogers. Es un gusto conocerla Señorita Potts- dijo dedicandole una linda sonrisa sacada de revista.

Luego de haberlos conocidos a todos, la mujer se disculpó con ellos y se retiró hacia el balcón. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que había aprendido en tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

. . .

-no puedo creer lo maravillosa que quedó la torre Stark- dijo la mujer observando las nuevas instalaciones de SHIELD- o mejor dicho la torre vengadores.

Se encontraban solo ellos dos. La mujer miraba fascinada como los planos que le mostró detalladamente su novio se desplegaba de manera real frente a sus ojos. Todo estaba perfecto e impecable.

-no puedo creer que hayas querido donar este lugar y para volverla una nueva sede de Shield.

-créeme querida. Voy a hacer mucho más- dijo el hombre apoyándose en una de las paredes del cuarto- tenemos que estar preparados. Para lo que venga.

-te estás atormentando Tony- dijo la mujer tomando su rostro entre sus delgadas manos- tienes que tratar de distraerte.

-es que- dijo el hombre recordando lo que habían vivido hace algunos meses- no puedo hacerlo Pepper.

-has tenido muchas pesadillas acerca del ataque a Nueva York.

-es que tú no estuviste ahí para verlo con tus propios ojos- dijo el hombre seriamente- lo que yo vi arriba. Pepper, fue horrible. Es algo de lo que no estamos preparados. Es por eso, que por el bien de la humanidad, deseo ser parte de esta institución. Tenemos que hacernos más fuerte para lidiar con lo que podría pasar.

-tranquilo- dijo la mujer abrazandolo. Ella sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. E intentaba ayudarlo lo máximo posible- recuerda que no estás haciendo todo esto tú solo. Y por lo que más quieras, no quiero que corras con todos los riesgos. Tu eres mi única familia, Tony.

Pepper acercó lentamente sus labios y los juntó con los de Tony. Fue un beso de los más dulce y sereno. Ella sintió como la masculina mano del genio se posó en su cintura. Y la acercó aún más a su pecho. Podía sentir el latido sereno y constante de Tony Stark.

Ambos se separaron y el billonario dijo:

-tú también eres la mia Pepper.

De pronto, para desgracia de rubia, las puertas de ese mismo piso, se abrieron. Ambos cuerpos se separaron para recibir a la inesperada visita, quién era nada más y nada menos que el gran Capitán América. El rubio miró incrédulo como el lugar que haces unos meses estaba cayéndose a pedazos, ahora lucía completamente nuevo.

Pepper sintió como la cálida mano del ingeniero soltó su cintura y se acercó al recién llegado para darle la bienvenida.

-capitán, me alegra que hayas recibido mi invitación-dijo el castaño extendiendo la mano.

-creí que era importante -dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del genio- pero veo que no me equivoque. Este lugar quedo fantastico.

-exacto. Es por eso que quiero enseñarte todas las instalaciones. Pepper, cariño ¿no podrías dejar a solas con el capitán?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, se retiró sin antes saludar al héroe de guerra con un cortés beso en la mejilla. El capitán se sonrojó levemente ante la tacto. Tony sonrió anchamente al ver como la cara del capitán se teñía sorpresivamente de rojo. Pepper logró escuchar sus carcajadas antes de subir al ascensor.

-pero no te ruborices por dios- la mujer sonrió al escuchar la voz del hombre filántropo- ni que fuera la primera mujer en haberte besado en la mejilla. Quien imaginaria ver al gran capitan america ruborizado ante una chica

. . .

Luego de haber asistido a una tediosa reunión, lo primero que hizo Pepper en cuanto llegó a la casa de playa de malibú fue quitarse los tacones. ¡por dios como le dolían los pies! Se sentó en los cómodos sillones y buscó a Tony con la mirada. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Lo mas seguro es que este en el taller, pensó. Con los pies descalzos, se fue directamente hacia el lugar donde probablemente estuviera su amante. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, concentrado trabajando en su nueva armadura. La rubia se acercó a él y le besó la cabeza. Por otro lado, se fijó que el hombre trabaja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿como te fue cariño? -dijo la mujer intentando sacar un tema de conversación- ¿le gusto al capitán las instalaciones?

-por supuesto que sí- dijo el hombre sin dirigirle la mirada- sin embargo, le tuve que explicar sobre cómo se utilizaban las cosas. Y me di cuenta que apenas sabe ocupar la radio.

-¿es en serio?-dijo la mujer ligeramente sorprendida- bueno, igual es entendible. El hombre viene de los años cuarenta.

-ajam-dijo el hombre si continuar con la conversación.

Pepper suspiró. Ella sabía que lo mejor en estos casos era ser directa. Entonces preguntó.

-¿por qué estas molesto?

-¿por qué crees que estoy molesto?-dijo el hombre sin apartar su mirada del pecho de la armadura.

-yo pregunté primero-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos- Asi que anda. ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El genio suspiró y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la rubia a los ojos. El genio se veía cansado y la ex-secretaria lo notó.

-le mostré todas las instalaciones. Y parecía que todo le había encantado-dijo el hombre un poco alterado- y luego vinó lo mejor de todo. Su habitación.

-¿su habitación? -preguntó Pepper.

-pues claro. Hablé con Fury cuando doné la torre Stark y él me dijo que la mejor forma de ser un gran equipo es estar todos unidos. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo si gran parte de nosotros vivimos juntos.

-ok-dijo la rubia escuchando no muy convencida si la decisión del genio fue del toda buena.

-entonces le presenté la habitación al anciano. Y le plantié lo que me dijo Fury ¿y sabes que me dijo?

La mujer negó siguiéndole el juego. El hombre parecía realmente frustrado y eso le daba un poco de gracia. El castaño llegaba a ser un poco infantil a veces.

-me dijo que no. ¿puedes creerlo? me dijo que no-dijo bufando- El hombre no tenía por donde perder. La habitación lo tenía todo. No sé qué fue lo que no le gustó.

-¿te dijo el por qué?

-dijo "muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad"-dijo tratando de imitar la voz del Capitán américa. No tuvó mucho éxito pero le sacó unas cuantas risas a la rubia- "pero estoy más cómodo en mi departamento" y se fue. Sin nada más. Lo investigue Pepper, se donde vive. Y por dios. Su departamento es literalmente una caja de zapatos. No sé como prefirió ese adefesio que tiene por departamento antes de lo que yo le preparé.

-a lo mejor no se sentía del todo cómodo-dijo la mujer tomándolo de las manos para tratar de tranquilizarlo- vamos querido. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, pero creeme no siempre logras lo que quieres. Y este es un claro ejemplo.

-ese maldito me las va a pagar. ¿quien se cree al rechazar algo de Tony Stark?

-ya, ya -dijo la mujer cariñosamente y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó por las escaleras- mejor vamos a dormir ¿si?

-insisto, ese capipaleta me las va a pagar.

La mujer solo pudo reír ante el comportamiento de su novio. Cuánta gracia le daba verlo en esa fase de niño.

. . .

El par de personas se hallaban ahí, mirando el desastre que tenían por hogar. Pepper suspiró triste. El lugar estaba hecho polvo y ruinas. Lo bueno es que después de todo el pleito, ambos se encontraban bien. Luego, de que a ella le quitaran todo el extremis que se encontraba en su cuerpo, ya se estaba como nueva. Prácticamente eso la había vuelto alguien muy poderosa e invencible. Sin embargo, ella consideraba que no era del todo ella con ese virus y fue por esa misma razón que prefirió exterminarlo por completo. Ahora se encontraban ahí, mirando las ruinas de su casa en malibú.

-me contáctate con un vendedor de bienes raíces- dijo la mujer subiéndose al auto con el genio- y me presentó una buena propiedad en Nueva York.

-¿tiene todo lo necesario?

-si

-entonces comprala.

-esta bien.

-por cierto- dijo el hombre sintiendo la brisa el aire acariciando su cara gracias al convertible con techo descapotable- he tomado una decisión y espero que estes de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿qué ocurre?

-estoy pensando seriamente en quitarme en reactor ARC-dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿en serio?

-así es- dijo el hombre concentrado en la autopista- ya contacté a un buen médico. De hecho Bruce, me asesoró acerca del tema.

-¿Bruce?-preguntó la rubia no muy segura si estaban hablando de la misma persona.

-si, Bruce Banner, el hombre verde que te presenté cuando quedó el desastre en Nueva York.

-si, me acuerdo de él- dijo la mujer- sabes, me alegro que hayas tomado esta decisión.

-¿en serio?

-si, ahora podras vivir sin algo que amenace con tu vida- dijo la mujer apoyándose en el hombro del genio- ahora podrás vivir más tranquilo.

Durante la cirugía, Pepper no pudo evitar sentir nervios. Estaba asustada y temía que cualquier cosa llegase a pasar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Rhodes para apoyarla. Y juntos, fue como recibieron las buenas noticias del doctor. La mujer pudo respirar tranquila y en paz. Por fin Tony sería libre.

En cuanto el hombre despertó, los dos entraron para saludarlo y hacerle compañía. Especialmente, porque el quisquilloso playboy odiaba los hospitales.

Luego de haber pasado una tranquila tarde los tres. Los ojos azules de Pepper divisaron a una persona conocida detrás de las cortinas de la habitación. Se levantó para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa del Capitán América.

-oh Capitán- dijo la mujer saludando al hombre gentilmente- me sorprende verlo por aquí.

-lo siento- dijo el hombre un poco alterado- lo digo por no venir antes. Estuve en una misión y en cuanto llegué me enteré de todo. Cuanto lo siento Señorita Potts.

La mujer sonrió ante la preocupación de Steve Rogers. Fue un gesto bastante lindo el preocuparse por ellos. Definitivamente el hombre era una persona bastante gentil y solidaria. Y por sobre todo con ellos, ya que, si bien no congeniaban mucho con el capitán, este se veía realmente preocupado con la reciente situación que había ocurrido.

-le agradezco mucho su preocupación Capitán-dijo la mujer sonriéndole tiernamente- De verdad, es algo que apreciamos muchísimo.

-¿Pepper quien es?-preguntó el genio.

La mujer abrió la puerta dejando ver al capitán en todo su esplendor. Ella observó como los labios de Tony se ensanchaba para dibujar una auténtica sonrisa.

-capipaleta, que gusto verlo por acá. ¿Viste las noticias?

-así es-dijo el hombre ingresando a la habitación- tienes mucho de que contarme Stark.

-por supuesto. Te lo contaré todo con lujo y detalle.

Pepper sonrió ante la reciente amistad entre los dos hombres. Le alegraba el hecho de que Tony se relacionara más con el Capitán América. Después de todo, este último fue parte de la vida de su padre.

En eso, Rhodes se acercó a la rubia y le susurró para evitar distraer la conversación del par de hombres.

-¿te parece si aprovechamos de almorzar? no he comido en todo el dia-dijo teniente Rhodes.

-por supuesto. Yo tampoco he comido nada.

Le echó un último vistazo a los hombres que estaban de lo más entretenidos hablando. Luego se giró para abrir la puerta e irse con Rhodes. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, el más alto le comentaba que ojala la comida de hospital no fuera tan desabrida como decían las malas lenguas. Pepper solo pudo reír ante las ocurrencias del mejor amigo de Tony.

En cuanto llegaron a la cafetería, la mujer se tocó la parte trasera de su pantalón para sacar la billetera. Sin embargo, esta no se encontraba ahí. Recordó que esta se encontraba guardada en su cartera. Entonces le dijo al teniente:

-Rhodey, se me quedó la billetera en la habitación, vuelvo enseguida.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y vio la silueta de la mujer rubia desaparecer por el pasillo. Pepper caminó y caminó. El ruido de sus tacones era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del pasillo. Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación del ingeniero, tomó el picaporte para entrar. Sin embargo, no entró puesto que escuchó la voz del Capitán.

-no debiste haberte enfrentado tú solo, Stark- escuchó Pepper, la voz de Steve se escucha preocupada y levemente alterada- debiste haber pedido ayuda a SHIELD.

-tenia que actuar rápido Capitán -dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños- no podía perder más tiempo.

-pero eso no justifica el que hayas ido solo-dijo Steve finalmente. Luego suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse- Por otro lado, ¿por qué te expones tanto? prácticamente diste tu ubicación a todo el mundo. ¿acaso no pensaste en lo que iba a pasar después?

-por supuesto que no- dijo el hombre sintiéndose un poco estúpido al recordar eso- pero no por esa razón me voy a esconder.

-pero esa no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. ¿qué hubiera pasado si algo les hubiera ocurrido a ti o a la señorita Potts? ¿pensaste en tu bienestar? ¿o al menos en el de ella?

El tono de las palabras del capitán no le gustaron para nada Virginia. Tony necesitaba descansar, no que lo hicieran a pasar malos ratos por lo que ya fue. Decidida, estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, frenó al escuchar nuevamente la voz del rubio.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado de esa manera- dijo el capitán arrepentido- mucho menos por como estas ahora. Es solo que, cuando vi las noticias, y vi tu apellido y tu foto, no pude evitar preocuparme por ti.

Pepper apoyó su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar con más atención. Ella sabía que era de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella la motivó a curiosear.

-además de que seas parte de los vengadores. También eres una pequeña parte del pasado que me queda. Por dios Stark, eres el hijo de Howard, el genio que me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. Estoy eternamente agradecido con él. Y aparte de eso, él fue un gran amigo mío y de Peggy. Entonces, creeme que fue duro ver que unos terroristas atacaron tu casa. Te dieron por muerto Tony. Aunque no lo creas, algo dentro de mí se rompió en cuanto supe todo. No podía creer que lo poco que me quedaba de mi época estaba desapareciendo. Me sentí impotente al ver que no pude protegerte, cuando realmente si tenía las facultades para hacerlo

-oye, tranquilo campeón- dijo Tony dándole unas palmadita en el hombro del rubio- estoy bien. Eso es lo que cuenta. Estoy completito para seguir molestandote.

-así es- dijo el capitán ahora más tranquilo- pero prometeme que si vuelve a pasar algo parecido a esto, seré el primero en quién recurriras. ¿entendido?

-por supuesto capitán- dijo el genio poniendo su mano en la cabeza como los soldados.

Las risas de los hombres inundaron la habitación. Pepper se sintió feliz por el ingeniero. Era bueno que él contara con personas que realmente lo querían y se preocupaban por su vida. No como la gente que siempre rodeaba a Tony por mero interés.

-así que sin reactor ¿eh?-dijo el rubio mirando el pecho del billonario.

-exacto. Ahora más que nunca estoy a salvo.

Pepper se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora más que nunca sabía que Tony no estaba del todo solo. Aparte de ella y Rhodes, había una persona más que apreciaba la vida de Anthony Stark.

. . .

Se despertó a medianoche. Vio la hora, percatandose que eran las tres de la mañana. Se recostó nuevamente. Le quedaban al menos cuatro horas más de sueño. Se volteo para abrazarse al cuerpo de su novio. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar su cuerpo ahí. La mujer lentamente dejó la cama y caminó hacia donde se podría encontrar el genio. El taller. Y en efecto, ahí lo encontró. El hombre se encontraba concentrado reparando o innovando lo que parecía ser una nueva versión del traje de Iron Man.

-prometiste que dejarias los trajes de lado- Dijo decepcionada.

-lo siento querida- dijo el hombre levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a su novia- no puedo dejarlo así nada más. Siento que en cualquier momento algo sobrenatural podría llegar y atacarnos.

-¿no puedes dormir?

-en parte- dijo agachándose para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-bueno, te dejare tranquilo- dijo besando suavemente su mejilla- pero porfavor, no te sobreexijas ¿si?

-no prometo nada linda.

La mujer se apartó de él con una sonrisa. Se hubiese quedado a su lado. Sin embargo, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano y realizar todo lo que tenía programado en su apretada agenda. Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó la sofisticada voz de Jarvis.

-señor, está recibiendo una llamada.

Pepper se detuvo y miró desde el ventanal.

-¿a esta hora? ¿de quien? - preguntó el genio sin apartar la mirada de la armadura.

-del señor Rogers.

-ponlo al contacto- dijo el hombre despegando su mirada y dirigiendola hacia la pantalla que se encontraba en frente- Hola, capitan. ¿te caiste de la cama?

La mujer rió silenciosamente con el comentario del mayor. De pronto escucho la cansada voz de Rogers.

-lo siento ¿te desperté?-dijo el hombre. Pepper pudo notar el tono apagado de la voz del capitán.

-para nada. De hecho justo estaba haciéndole unos cuantos arreglos a mi traje- Tony se cruzó de brazos, viendo el despeinado cabello rubio del hombre que estaba realizando la llamada- ¿ocurrió algo?

-no, nada sin importancia. No quisiera molestarte. Mejor voy a colgar.

-no, no. Vamos, cuéntame lo que te esta pasando. Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Steve no respondió ante aquello y Pepper pudo ver como el rostro de Tony se entristeció al ver el rostro intranquilo del héroe de guerra.

-¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?-dijo Tony mirando los perfectos ojos azules a través de la pantalla. Escuchó los largos suspiros del rubio.

-así es- Dijo apenado.

-¿me puedes contar? -preguntó el genio- créeme, sé lo que se siente tener pesadillas.

-era él. En el sueño estaba Bucky- dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño- soñé cuando solté su mano.

-¿el sargento Barnes?-preguntó Stark tratando de hacer memoria- creo que mi papá me habló de él cuando era niño. Aunque no lo creas me pasaba contando historias tuyas con tu amigo.

-¿es en serio?

-por supuesto que sí- Dijo Tony con una genuina sonrisa. Pepper se maravilló al ver la sincera sonrisa de su novio. Una que no había sido capaz de lograr en su vida- Podra ser tonto, pero cuando era niño era un fan tuyo.

¿qué? ¿el gran Tony Stark siendo fan del gran Capitán America?. Eso ni ella lo sabía. Intrigada, se sentó en los escalones de la escalera y prosiguió a escuchar un poco de lo que el par de hombres estaban hablando.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú, fan mío?- preguntó Steve consternado.

-así es y no me averguenzo de ello. Mi padre me contó tanto de ti, que sin querer te convertiste en mi super heroe favorito. Recuerdo que mi madre me compraba todo lo que salía respecto a ti. Los cómics, las figuras de acción, todo. Incluso tenía un pijama con tu traje.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Steve sacando una linda sonrisa, la cual encantó completamente a la rubia- ¿debería sentirme halagado?

-por supuesto, el hecho de que el gran Tony Stark hubiese sido gran fan tuyo en su infancia es algo que lo cual sentirse orgulloso ¿no?

-ahora que se esta informacion, creeme que me siento completo-dijo el rubio con un ligero tono de sarcasmo-ahora puedo morir en paz.

-sabes capitán, lo tuyo no es el sarcasmo.

-lo sé. Natasha ya me lo ha dicho en muchas ocasiones.

Sintió que era suficiente por hoy. Pepper se levantó del escalón en el que se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a la habitación para descansar. Sin embargo, no se fue sin las manos vacías. Una risueña sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Cómo ansiaba poseer fotos de Tony vistiendo trajes del Capitán América.

. . .

Tony se sentó en el volante y de paso Pepper se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos suspiraron cansados tras la ajetreada reunión que les había durado casi una eternidad.

-por dios. ¿cómo es posible que los accionistas japoneses sean tan estresantes? -dijo Tony poniendo su frente en el volante.

\- no seas asi. Ellos solo querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto en el contrato

\- pero no por eso tenían que alargar la reunión dos horas más- dijo poniendo las llaves para comenzar a andar hacia su hogar- yo solo quiero llegar y comer una hamburguesa.

-si quieres podemos pasar a comprar una durante el camino.

-pero qué ideas maravillosas se te ocurren Pepper. Me gusta esa actitud.

El convertible color rojo comenzó a pasearse por las calles de nueva york. No habia mucho tráfico, lo cual hacia mas placentero la acción de conducir. El auto se estacionó frente a un semáforo en rojo. Y fue en ese momento en que el teléfono celular de Tony comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que era nada más ni nada menos que Fury. Puso el manos libres. Pepper se encontraba distraída mirando el alrededor.

-Hola, pirata ¿como va todo? creeme que extrañaba escuchar tu dulce voz.

Pepper escuchó cuando Tony contestó la llamada. Simplemente no le tomó importancia. Sin embargo, se preocupó al ver que el genio no decía palabra alguna. Volteo para mirar al ingeniero, quien se tenía el ceño muy fruncido y las manos fuertemente apretadas en el volante.

\- voy para allá- dijo sin nada más.

Apenas el semáforo cambió a verde, Tony aceleró rápidamente y giró hacia la esquina de la calle. Pepper, quien se fue hacia al lado, miró a su novio y le preguntó:

-Tony ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por que estas conduciendo tan rápido?

-digamos que nuestra visita al Mcdonalds tendrá que esperar.

No le dio más detalles, y se concentró en conducir lo más rápido posible. La rubia se quedó expectante, esperando a que Tony le diera alguna explicación acerca de la llamada. Sin embargo, no obtuvo nada por parte del castaño. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. En algún momento el hombre tendría que hablar. En cuanto Stark se estacionó frente al hospital, la rubia se alarmó.

Stark ignoró por completo todas las preguntas que la rubia le hizo. Pepper solo observaba como Tony caminaba decididamente por los pulcros y vacíos pasillos del hospital. De repente, ante sus ojos, aparecieron dos personas que conversaban silenciosamente. Logró reconocer que una de ellas era su antigua secretaria, por otro lado, el hombre que la acompañaba no le resultaba para nada familiar.

-Stark-dijo Romanoff en cuanto vio a Tony acercarse hacia ellos- ¿qué haces aqui?

-Fury me contó lo que pasó- dijo el hombre quitándose las gafas para mirar ambas personas a los ojos- el capitán ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿esta bien?

Ahora lo entendió todo, por fin logró entender la actitud del castaño. Al parecer algo malo le había ocurrido a Steve. Esas fueron las conclusiones que sacó la rubia. Prefirió quedarse en silencio y no comentar nada. Lo mejor era quedarse al margen de la situación.

-está estable según los doctores- dijo Natasha informando a Stark- pero ha estado inconsciente por dos días.

-necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió. ¿cómo fue que Rogers quedó en estas condiciones?

-disculpa ¿y tú quién eres?-preguntó Sam interponiéndose entre la pelirroja y el genio- pues yo que sepa a ti nunca te he visto.

-se nota que ni siquiera ves las noticias -dijo Stark con su conocido tono ególatra-¿ y quieres que te diga quien soy? pues soy él que pudo haber evitado que Steve quedara de esa manera.

-¡maldito, tú que sabes de…

-ya basta los dos-dijo Pepper deteniendo a los hombres- si quieren discutir, pueden hacerlo fuera del hospital. Hay personas que se están recuperando y necesitan paz y tranquilidad.

-la señorita Potts tiene razón- dijo Natasha apoyando a la rubia- y Sam, aunque no lo creas, Tony es parte de los vengadores. Y si Fury le avisó sobre Steve, entonces encuentro necesario el decirle lo que pasó. Sin embargo, solo te contaré lo que descubrimos acerca de SHIELD. Si quieres saber lo demás, entonces espera a que él despierte.

El genio asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico. Pepper hizo lo mismo. Después de todo, esta conversación se veía muy pero muy larga.

Para cuando Steve despertó, Tony se encontraba descendiendo de un Jet junto a Pepper. Apenas Natasha le comentó por celular, ambos partieron rápidamente hacia el hospital. Al ingresar a la habitación, vieron a un rubio con varias vendas sobre la cabeza. Sin embargo, el hombre lució una linda sonrisa en cuanto los vio llegar.

-Stark, señorita Potts- dijo el hombre un poco adormilado- que bueno verlos por aquí.

-lo mismo digo Capitán- dijo Pepper correspondiendo aquella sonrisa.

Sin embargo, lejos de hablarle con una sonrisa en los labios, Tony se hallaba con un rostro bastante serio. Pepper lo pudo sentir durante su trayecto en el auto. Entonces, escuchó al castaño hablar:

-Pepper cariño, ¿podrias traerme un café?

Esa era una clara indirecta para que la chica los dejara a solas. Sin embargo, no dijo ni una sola palabra. La rubia asintió diciendo que volvería en unos cuantos minutos. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, se apoyó en esta y esperó a que su novio comienza a hablar.

-eres demasiado hipócrita ¿no es así capitán?

Pepper no escuchó ni una sola palabra por parte del nombrado. Ya se imaginaba la cara de arrepentimiento del capitán. Luego, escuchó al castaño continuar:

-¿dondé quedó él "no hagas esto solo"? ¿porque simplemente no haces caso a tus propios consejos Rogers?

-no estaba solo, Natasha y Sam….

-¡a si! se me olvidaba que ellos se encontraban ahí. Pero al parecer no fueron de gran ayuda, ya que, te encuentras postrado en la cama ahora ¿no es así?

-ve al punto Stark- dijo Steve molesto.

-esta bien Capitán, sere directo. Asi como tú me exiges el pedir ayuda cuando se me presenten problemas, minimo yo espero lo mismo. ¡mirate! Quedaste maltrecho a pesar de sus habilidades. Pude haberte ayudado, Steve.

Steve no respondio ante el regaño del genio, es mas, el hombre miró hacia abajo sintiendose avergonzado. Pepper escuchó a Tony suspirar y luego dijo:

-mira, no vine a regañarte. Es lo menos que quiero, Rogers. Pero ¿no habías dicho que somos un equipo? Pues claro que lo somos. Y es por esa razón es que necesito que confíes en mí cuando estés en apuros. Tal vez, yo no tenga tu fuerza, o la destreza de Romanoff, pero de alguna forma puedo serte útil. Pude haberte ayudado, de cualquier manera. Y creeme, que no hubieras quedado tan mal como lo estas ahora.

Pepper escuchó las palabras de Tony con los ojos bien abiertos. Hace tiempo que no había escuchado al científico sincerarse de esa manera. Él no era lo bastante abierto, es más, era bastante reservado con sus pares e incluso con ella. A menos que la situación lo amerite. Nunca olvidara cuando Tony se abrió ante ella diciéndole que era lo mas preciado que tenia en su vida.

Tony podría ser una persona muy popular y querido por todos. Pero eran pocas las personas que llegaban realmente a su corazón.

-no tienes porque hacer todo esto tú solo Steve. Aunque sea una vez, déjate ayudar.

-aunque no lo creas- dijo Steve luego de una gran pausa- valoro mucho el que hayas dicho esto, Tony. Agradezco mucho el que te hayas preocupado por mi. Y te juro que serás el primero con el que espero contar.

. . .

Luego del incidente con SHIELD, todos se instalaron en la torre Stark, la cual ahora pasaría a llamarse la torre vengadores. Pepper veía como los agentes entraban y salían del edificio, todos instalándose en lo que sería el nuevo cuartel. En eso vio a Stark quien se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿te lo puedes creer?- preguntó dando vueltas en su propio eje- este lugar estaba vacío hace unos meses y ahora miralo. Esta llenisimo.

-hiciste un buen trabajo Tony- dijo la mujer brindándole un gentil abrazo que el genio correspondió.

-gracias querida- dijo este dándole un suave beso en las mejillas.

Entre todas las personas que se hallaban ahí, los ojos azules de Potts lograron divisar un cuerpo fornido que se adentraba al cuartel. Ella sonrió al verlo entrar. El hombre seguía maravillado con toda la tecnología que se encontraba en lugar. Tenía la misma cara de impresión cuando pisó por primera vez el sitio.

-capitán -dijo la mujer despegándose de Tony haciendo una señal con la mano para que este se acercara- por aquí capitán.

Tony se volteo y observó como el hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó hacia ellos. El castaño sonrió al tener al capitán frente suyo.

-¿comó se encuentra capitan? ¿ya se recuperó totalmente? -preguntó la rubia con cordialidad.

-así es- dijo el soldado- el suero hace que mi recuperación sea mucho mas rapida que el de la gente normal. Asi que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse. Aunque agradezco su preocupación.

-mas te vale que ahora si reconsideres la idea de instalarse aquí Rogers- dijo Tony mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-yo creo que es lo mejor.

-¡perfecto!-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- pues ahora te presentaré tu nueva habitación. La decoré completamente, así que espero que esta vez sí le des el visto bueno- los ojos castaños se dirigieron a su Pepper y continuo- querida, ¿me podrias disculpar? le enseñaré al capitán sus nuevas instalaciones.

-por supuesto- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- nos vemos capitán.

-igualmente señorita Potts.

Miró a los hombres marcharse, Tony pasó su brazo derecho sobre la espalda de Steve mientras le indicaba todo acerca del lugar, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que vino.

. . .

Fue extraño tener una llamada proveniente de Bruce. Le insistió encarecidamente que se acercara a la torre vengadores lo más pronto posible. Preocupada, Pepper pasó directamente a ella luego de haber tenido una reunión con unos gerentes. En cuanto piso el lugar. La primera cara que vio fue la de Banner, la cual se veía ligeramente preocupada.

-¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Pepper angustiada.

-la verdad es que no ha dicho nada- dijo es científico mirando a Tony, quien se hallaba concentrado analizando unos planos- la misión no tuvo ningún percance, pero Tony se encuentra distraído. Además, no ha salido desde que llegamos, y eso fue como hace tres días.

-lo entiendo- dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro- veré que puedo hacer.

Habló con Tony, pero este mostró rotundo a no hacerle caso. El hombre se puso un poco histérico cuando le preguntó sobre la misión. Y no quiso entrar más en detalles. Sin embargo, luego de muchas súplicas insistentes por parte de la rubia, este accedió a llevarlo a su hogar.

-¿ya es de noche?-cuestionó Tony cuando salió de la torre.

-así es ¿no te diste cuenta cuanto tiempo estuviste en el laboratorio?

El hombre no contestó esa pregunta. Y Pepper ya sabía claramente cuál era la respuesta. Cuando Tony planeaba algún tipo de plan o idea, siempre se vuelve inconsciente del transcurso del tiempo. Lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrado con Bruce.

En cuanto llegaron a su recamara, Tony se dio una ducha mientras la rubia se quitaba su ropa formal y se ponía su cómodo pijama de algodón. El genio hizo lo mismo en cuanto estuvo listo y sin esperar se tiró a la cama y cayó rápidamente dormido. Pepper se deleito con su rostro, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, obviamente por las largas jornadas en que este se mantuvo despierto. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

Horas más tardes, despertó por la leve sacudida en su cama. Un poco aturdida, trató de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad. Torpemente se acercó a la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la prendió. Tony respiraba frenéticamente y su rostro estaba todo fruncido.

-¿Tony? despierta Tony- dijo la mujer sacudiendo levemente.

Sin embargo, el hombre no despertaba. Estaba sumido en una horrible pesadilla. Escuchaba al castaño hablar incoherencias mientras dormía.

-no, no- dijo Stark- ¡Steve!

Y de golpe, Tony se despertó. Se levantó quedando sentado en la cama. Pepper vio como este miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de orientarse.

-tranquilo Tony- dijo la mujer acariciando su hombros- estamos aquí en nuestra habitación.

-lo siento- dijo sujetando su rostro con sus manos- no fue mi intención despertarte.

-¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

-nada en especial- dijo cubriéndose nuevamente con las sabanas- solo fue un sueño.

Pepper lo miró un poco triste. Ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

Sin embargo, prefirió irse a dormir y no insistir más acerca del tema.

Un rato más tarde, sintió como la parte de la cama de Tony se movía cautelosamente. Abrió levemente sus ojos esperando que Tony pensara que estuviera dormida. Entonces vio como este se retiraba de la habitación. Esperó unos cuantos segundos para darle ventaja al genio y cuando creyó haberle dado el tiempo suficiente, lo siguió.

Lo vió descender hacia el taller. Y entonces lo escuchó:

-Jarvis, quiero las cámaras de las habitaciones ocho, diez, catorce y diecisiete de la torre.

-en seguida señor.

Ante sus ojos se mostraron los cuartos nombrados. En uno de ellos se encontraba Natasha durmiendo plácidamente en el cobertor de color negro. Bruce y Barton también se encontraban haciéndolo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Por otro lado, el capitán no se hallaba dormido, se encontraba descansando en uno de los sillones de la recámara, tenía un libro entre las manos.

Escuchó al genio exhalar con tranquilidad. Entonces lo escuchó:

-Jarvis, contactame con el Señor Rogers.

-en seguida señor.

Pepper observó como Steve se desconcentraba de la lectura y ponía toda su atención en su teléfono celular. Alcanzó a divisar una pequeña sonrisa por parte del capitán. Entonces el héroe de guerra contestó:

-¿qué ocurre Stark? ¿te caiste de la cama?

-digamos que tenía insomnio.

-¿insomnio? Bruce me comentó que no habías dormido hace días-dijo el capitán con un poco de preocupación- no has descansado desde que llegamos de la misión. Además, estabas extraño cuando veníamos de regreso. Parecías ausente. ¿viste algo que tengas que contarme?

-para nada-dijo el genio con una sonrisa que logró persuadir al rubio- no me pasó nada, solo…¿que demonios estás leyendo?

-lenguaje-regañó el capitán, cosa que logró sacar una carcajada a Stark y a Pepper- Estaba leyendo un libro que me aconsejó Bruce. Y esta bastante bueno.

-¿así? ¿cúal es?

-Sherlock Holmes

-guau, no sabia que le gustaban las novelas de misterio capitán-dijo el genio tomando una silla y sentándose- esa era mi novela favorita cuando era niño. Me encantó mucho la adaptación de la película.

-¿tiene una película?-preguntó emocionado el rubio.

-¿es que acaso no la has visto?-preguntó indignado-pues sabes que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. En seguida voy a la torre.

-pero aqui estan todos durmiendo Stark

-hay no seas aguafiestas capitán-dijo Tony levantándose de la silla-mientras estemos lo suficientemente callados, nadie se dará cuenta.

-espera…

-nos vemos en diez minutos-dijo cortando la llamada sin dejar terminar al capitán.

Pepper se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y subió las escaleras, esperando ser más rápida que el genio.

. . .

-¿así que Tony dará una fiesta?-preguntó Pepper a Natasha.

-si, o eso nos dijo el otro dia-dijo la pelirroja mientras le servía un café a su ex-jefa.

-no lo sabía, él no me dijo nada

-a todos nos pilló desprovisto-dijo Bruce bajando por las escaleras del lugar. Ambas mujeres se le quedaron mirando hasta que el hombre de lentes se acercó a ellas- de hecho me acaba de decir mientras estábamos en el laboratorio.

-bueno, no es algo extraño de Tony-añadió la rubia dándole un sorbo a su café- ya se me hacia raro que Tony no fuera algún tipo de fiesta.

-alguien dijo mi nombre-preguntó el nombrado desde el segundo piso

-hablando del rey de Roma-dijo Natasha al escuchar al genio.

-¿de qué hablan?- preguntó el genio no queriendo ser excluido de la conversación

-de la fiesta que estás organizando-mencionó Pepper- que mal gusto que no me invitaras Tony.

-creeme que se me olvidó querida. Aunque estas cordialmente invitada a la celebración.

-muchas gracias por tu invitación, pero temo que no podre ir.

-¿por qué no?-preguntó Natasha

-tengo una reunión pendiente para esta noche. Lamentó no poder ir a la fiesta.

-¿fiesta?

Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver cómo Steve Rogers salió del ascensor. Entonces Natasha añadió:

-otro mas que no sabe, Stark, creo que tienes un serio problema en cómo invitas a las personas a tu propia fiesta.

-haremos una fiesta capipaleta-dijo Tony en cuanto el capitán se acercó ellos- aquí en la torre.

-no me lo esperaba -dijo Steve - hace casi setenta años que no voy a una.

-y con más urgencia es necesitas. Sin embargo, no irás vestido de esa forma.

-¿que tiene de malo mi ropa?-preguntó el rubio mirando las ropas que traía puestas.

-no tiene nada de malo para una persona de los cuarenta, pero estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Por dios Steve, está pasada de moda, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, ante ti, se encuentra la persona con más glamour que podrías conocer.

-no creo que sea…

-pues claro que es necesario Steve, necesitas estar presentable.

Los tres restantes observaron como Tony se llevó a rastras a Steve. Pepper se rió al ver la cara avergonzada del capitán.

-pobre Steve-dijo Bruce mirando la puerta por donde el par de hombres habían salido- le tocará estar con el insufrible de Tony.

. . .

Impactada, vio las noticias que se encontraban dando en la televisión. Y su preocupación aumentó aún más cuando vio Iron man peleando con Hulk, el cual no parecía importarle que estaba prácticamente destruyendo toda la ciudad. Lo peor es que eso había ocurrido hace al menos dos horas. Rápidamente y con desesperación, tomó su teléfono celular y buscó rápidamente el contacto del genio, escuchó y rogó por que Tony le contestara ahora.

-Pepper, querida ¿cómo estas?-saludó Tony

-Tony Stark ¿dónde estas? acabo de ver las noticias y Bruce te estaba dando una paliza. ¿Estas bien? ¿estás herido?

-tranquila Pepper, estoy bien -dijo el hombre, lo cual logró que la rubia suspirara de alivio- todo está bajo control.

-¿y los demás? ¿cómo están?

-digamos que no están del todo cuerdos- dijo Tony, él cual sonaba levemente tenso.

-¿qué ocurrió?

-nos tomaron desprevenidos. Ahora, todos están, como decirlo, en modo de shock.

-¿ahora que harán? el gobierno los están buscando ¿hacia dónde se dirigen?

-te juro que ni siquiera lo sé Pepper.

-prometeme que te cuidaras-suplico la CEO.

-no te prometo nada querida. pero lo intentaré. Nos vemos.

Y sin más, el hombre colgó. Pepper miró el celular y se sentó sin poder hacer nada más. Siempre era lo mismo. Tony se metia en problemas, logrando poner a la rubia con los pelos de punta. Siempre se exponía demasiado, la hacía pensar si esta seria la ultima vez que escucharía su voz. Virginia escondió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de buscar consuelo. ¿por qué demonios Tony tenía que ser tan temerario? Lo peor de todo es que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Lo unico que podia hacer era rezar por que el genio regresará bien a casa.

. . .

Vio como Tony bajó del jet, el hombre se veía cansado. Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo. La caída de Sokovia se mostró por todos los canales del país. Temió por la vida de Tony, temió por no verlo nunca más. Sin embargo, el hombre se encontraba ahí. Cansado, pero vivo.

Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y lloró sobre sus hombros, agradeciendo a Dios que este se encontraba vivo. Tony la abrazó, pero no con la misma intensidad que ella. Sin embargo, Pepper no se quejo. Tony estaba de vuelta y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Lo llevó a casa y este se quedó dormido durante el trayecto. Lo miró enternecida, le encantaba verlo dormir, y por fin podría hacerlo, luego de haber terminado con la horrible pesadilla que él mismo había provocado. Ultron fue algo que nunca debió crearse.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra verte en casa- dijo la mujer mientras veía como Tony se servía un poco de agua. La mujer no aguantó más y dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas- crei, crei que no te volvería a ver Tony.

-no querida, no llores- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella. Pepper se acomodó en su pecho y se calmó con los lentos latidos del corazón del hombre de hierro- no importa cuanto me cueste, siempre regresaré.

La mujer tomó el rostro de Tony, y junto sus labios con los del otro. Estaba desesperada, desesperada por tener contacto con Tony. Lo besó con fiereza y pasión. Sin embargo, ella no recibió lo mismo. Tony no la besaba con la misma intensidad con la que Pepper lo hacía.

Lo mas seguro es que este cansado, pensó Pepper conformandose. Entonces tomando la mano derecha de Stark, se lo llevó a la cama.

Durmió apegada a él. No quería separarse de su cuerpo por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, el genio despertó en medio de la noche tras una pesadilla. Su respiración estaba agitada y le costaba serenarse. Pepper lo intentó consolar o que simplemente este se desahogara con ella, que le contara todo, pero no logró nada. Tony parecía reacio a contarle algo. Ella se alejó de él y se acomodó al otro extremo de la cama. Pensó, que lo mejor era darle su espacio. Si Tony quería su compañía, él la buscaba y ella se la brindaría. No quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera. A lo mejor realmente quería estar solo. Después de todo, Tony estaba acostumbrado a guardarse las cosas para él, pero llegaría un momento en que el ingeniero se sentiria listo y se lo diria todo. Y allí estaría ella, para apoyarlo y consolarlo. Por que despues de todo, ella era la persona que más lo que quería en el mundo.

Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó.

Pepper se despertó sin el calor de Tony. Y en medio de la oscuridad lo buscó y lo encontró hablando con alguien en su taller. Se acercó sigilosamente sin que el billonario supiera que ella se encontraba ahí. Entonces la voz del Capitán América se escuchó:

-lo que pasó, lo que Wanda me hizo ver- decía Steve apesadumbrado- fue demasiado nostálgico.

-¿qué fue lo que viste?-dijo Tony mirando al rubio con los brazos cruzados. La rubia sentía la preocupación en su voz.

-estaba en mi epoca, habia terminado la guerra y Peggy se encontraba ahí. Esperándome como habíamos acordado antes de quedar congelado.

Pepper sintió lastima por el soldado. ¿Cómo lo hace para vivir de esa manera? No se imagina el dolor agonizante que debe sentir el capitán. Vivir y continuar con tu vida, sabiendo que nunca volverás a ver a tus seres queridos. Saber que todo lo que amaste avanzó mientras que tú no.

Lo que pareció ser un sueño para uno, fue una vida para otros.

Sintiendo empatía por Steve, sus ojos comenzaron a sentir ese característico molesto ardor.

-lo lamento tanto Steve-dijo Tony con pesar.

-ahora lo sueño todas las noches- dijo Steve paseándose en el taller- esa pesadilla me persigue constantemente- luego dirigió su mirada azulada a los ojos tristes del genio- Wanda me contó, que antes de todo, te hizo ver algo. ¿qué fue lo que viste Tony?

-Algo sin importancia-dijo Tony desviando la mirada de Steve.

-Tony- lo nombró Steve en tono de regaño.

Pepper observó como Steve tomaba de la muñeca a Tony y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se quedó expectante, esperando ver qué era lo que pasaría a continuación. Los azulejos penetrantes de Steve miraban fijamente a Tony. Incluso Pepper sintió escalofríos ante la mirada del capitán.

-los veía morir a todos- dijo Tony descendiendo la mirada. Se veía apenado- todos, Bruce, Barton, Thor, Natasha, se encontraban en el suelo, muertos. Incluso tú, Steve. Fue horrible, Steve, verte con el rostro pálido y sin vida. Fue una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que no quería hacer realidad.

-por eso creaste a Ultron- dijo Steve sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-quería evitar que todos murieran. Y por eso paso lo que pasó. Pero jamás conté con que Ultron se saliera de control. Nunca fue mi intención que se convirtiera en lo que fue. Yo solo, quería mantener a todos seguros.

Tony se quebró con esto último y Steve lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Pepper ahogó un gemido al escuchar la voz arrepentida del genio. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera. Y fue de lo más desgarrador. Tony estaba desesperado y por esa razón fue la que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo.

El solo quería protegerlos.

-tranquilo Tony- dijo Steve acariciando los cabellos castaños del genio- lamento, haberte juzgado sin haber escuchado tu version.

\- eso ya no importa- dijo Tony separándose de los brazos del rubio- lo bueno es que ya lo solucionamos. El dilema, es que no sabemos qué consecuencias nos traerá todo esto.

-lo resolveremos. Juntos.

. . .

Se sentía envidiosa. Pepper se dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su propio rostro. No podía sentirse envidiosa, y no por alguien como el Capitán América. El hombre era alguien honorable, generoso y valiente. No, no podía. Sin embargo, repetirlo tantas veces no haría que dejase de sentir la envidia que albergaba en todo su cuerpo.

Por dios, se sentía tan despreciable. ¿cómo lo había hecho para que Tony se abriera ante él de manera tan sencilla? Tony prácticamente le contó su mayor temor, cosa que ni siquiera ella había logrado hacer.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, lo mas seguro es que Tony no le hubiera dicho nada, ya que, no quería preocuparla. Si, de seguro esa fue la razón. Además, no era como si ella fuera poca cosa ¿verdad? al fin y al cabo era la novia de Tony, no era como si el título fuera de lo mas infimo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era completamente absurdo estar celosa del Capitán. Ella había permanecido más tiempo junto al genio, por ende había vivido más momentos importantes en la vida del castaño. Exacto. No debía pensar en tonterías.

Miró a Tony, quien había llegado de hacer unas cuantas compras con Happy. El hombre venía concentrado en su celular, mientras el guardaespaldas venía cargado con las bolsas. Pepper se rio al ver tan atareado al robusto hombre.

-dejalas ahi Happy- dijo Pepper señalando al suelo- no es justo que seas tratados como una mula de carga.

El hombre solo siguió las órdenes de la mujer y las soltó sin decir más. Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-ten cuidado. Es tela importada.

-no le pasara nada Tony- dijo la mujer tomando su rostro y besando sensualmente sus labios.

Happy entendió rápidamente el mensaje y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. La mujer quería tiempo a solas con su novio. Y por supuesto no queria incomodar estando en medio de ambos.

-¿por qué se fue Happy?-preguntó Tony.

-tal vez tenía cosas que hacer- dijo la mujer de forma coqueta.

Pepper se desató el moño que traía puesto dejando que su cabello rubio como el sol cayera sobre sus hombros. Tony se mordió los labios y entendió el mensaje. Sin consultarlo, tomó el esbelto y liviano cuerpo de Pepper y subio rapido las escaleras. La deposito gentilmente en la cama y de quito sin ninguna delicadeza le quito la blusa que traia puesta, los botones salieron disparados por todas partes.

-esa era mi blusa favorita-dijo Pepper fingiendo enfado- la compré en Chanel

-si quieres te compraré una exactamente igual-dijo el hombre quitándose la polera que tenia puesta dejando su pecho desnudo y sin el reactor.

Pepper se quedó maravillada viendo su pecho. Era prácticamente perfecto.

Tony acercó sus labios al blanco cuello de su novia y comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de todo este. La rubia tuvo que reprimir los gemidos que le provocaba dicha acción. Había extrañado tanto el tacto y el calor de Tony. ¿Hace cuánto que no habían hecho el amor? Creo que la última vez fue antes de que se fuera a Sokovia, pensó la CEO. Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía al hombre completo para ella sola.

Atrapó los labios de Tony, mientras este ágilmente le quitaba la ropa interior. Se alejó de ella y se concentró en sus pechos, los masajeo y jugó con ellos haciendo que Pepper llegase a ver las estrellas ante el placer que le provocaba la diestra mano del millonario. De pronto, sintió como la otra mano de este comenzó a masajear su intimidad. No aguantó mas y comenzó a gemir.

-¡Tony! -gimió Pepper provocativamente. El castaño se excitó con aquel llamado.

Luego de todo el juego previo, Tony se desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó sin quitarlos completamente, lo mismo hizo con los calzoncillos. Pepper lo atrapó con sus piernas y las enrredó con su cintura, obligandoló a quedar encima de ella. El genio no esperó mas y dirigió su erecto pene hacia la vagina húmeda de la rubia.

Las embestidas la hicieron enloquecer. Tony empujaba salvajemente mientras la besaba. Era maravilloso, lo amaba tanto, amaba tanto a Tony.

Sintio como las manos del mecánico, se posaron a ambos lados del colchón. Entonces ella, lo vio. El hombre se veia atractivo con ese rubor decorando en su rostro. Extasiado se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el placer que le provocaba el cuerpo de Pepper.

Entonces ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la exquisita sensación y dijo:

-te amo tanto Tony

-yo igual S…

Tony paró en seco. Pepper quien dejó de sentir las sincronizadas embestidas del genio, abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver la cara horrorizada del Stark. Tony tenía los ojos alarmados.

Entonces toda la magia se fue al carajo.

Stark salió lo más rápido del cuerpo de Potts y se quedó mirándola con tremendo arrepentimiento. Ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasado, se acercó a él, pero este alejó bruscamente.

-¿Tony qué ocurre? ¿qué te pasa?-dijo la mujer asustada.

El nombrado se tapó la boca con sus manos. Y dijo:

-yo...yo me tengo que ir.

Pepper vió como Tony tomó sus ropas y se retiró dejándola sola y desnuda. Se sentó sobre la cama tratando de entender qué fue lo que había ocurrido en este último instante.

¿qué demonios había ocurrido?

. . .

Entonces toda su relación se fue a la mierda. Desde esa noche, Tony no había dado un pie al penthouse y de eso ya había pasado una semana. Lo había llamado, le había mandado mensajes por todas las redes sociales pero nada. El hombre no daba ni siquiera señales de humo. Solamente se tenía que conformar con las noticias que le daba Rhodey, quien le aseguraba que se encontraba distraído pero bien a fin de cuentas.

Pepper pensó en todas las razones que pudieron haber afectado a Tony pero ninguna tenía sentido. ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿por qué demonios se alejó de ella de esa manera?

-tienes que estar tranquila- dijo Rhodes quien le brindó una suave caricia en los hombros- Tones es un poco excéntrico pero estará bien, ya veras que en cualquier momento aparecerá por esa puerta.

Pareció que Dios escuchó la petición del hombre, porque apenas lo dijo, Tony apareció asi como asi. Pepper lo miró atónita. Por fin se había dignado a salir de la torre vengadores. El genio saludó al militar como si nada, y lo mismo hizo con Pepper. Rhodes miró la expresión en el rostro de la rubia y supo inmediatamente que tenía que huir de ahí. Y fue así como se fue.

En cuanto Rhodes se fue, Tony cambió rápidamente su semblante, el hombre no parecía querer mirar a la rubia. Parecía nervioso, sus manos lo delataban, siempre que parecía sentir que algo lo estaba incomodando retorcía las manos.

Un extraño e incómodo silencio se instaló entre los novios, era una atmósfera perturbadora y molesta. Eso hartó completamente a Pepper.

-creo que tengo todo el derecho de saber lo que está pasando- dijo la CEO seriamente- ¿no crees qué tienes algo que decirme Tony?

El hombre no contestó. Potts, harta del silencio del hombre se acercó a él, buscando su mirada.

-¿Tony? ¿me estas escuchando?

-por supuesto que te escucho Pepper-dijo Tony abatido.

Tony alzó su vista para mirarla a los ojos. El café con el azul se reencontraron nuevamente. Pepper relajó su ceño fruncido, su semblante no le gustó en lo absoluto. Prácticamente todo en Tony, sus ojos, su voz, su postura, en todo veía arrepentimiento.

Ya imaginando una idea de lo que el castaño pudo haber hecho, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

-¿qué ocurre? ¿que hiciste Tony?

-yo...no, no puedo- dijo Tony dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-¿que no puedes decirme, eh? -dijo la mujer tomando el hombro izquierdo del genio para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿tanta vergüenza te da que ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara?

Pepper sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Sus labios tiritaban involuntariamente y las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos.

-¿me engañaste?

-no- dijo Tony poniéndose en frente de ella- pero…

-¡¿pero que?! ¡¿que mierda hiciste Tony?!-dijo Pepper histérica.

-me enamore de alguien-dijo de pronto Stark- y no es precisamente de ti.

Su corazón se estrujó, Virginia Pepper Potts pudo sentir cuando su corazón se rompió al escuchar la confesión del Playboy. Respiró hondo, intentando cobrar la calma. Sin embargo, era una tarea que le estaba costando muchísimo. Enfocó nuevamente su mirada en Tony, quien se hallaba con los ojos cristalinos y brillantes.

-¿quien es ella? -dijo Pepper con el rostro tenso- ¿quien es la mujer de quien te enamoraste?

Tony no contestó. Perdiendo completamente la paciencia, Pepper lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo desafió.

-contestame, mierda. ¡Dime quien es la mujer de quien te enamoraste!

-no es una mujer- dijo Tony de pronto, logrando que la rubia soltara su agarre- me enamoré de Steve Rogers.

Pepper lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Insegura de lo que estaba confesando Stark. Entonces dijo:

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Tony inhaló profundo y la miró nuevamente a los ojos. Entonces lo confesó:

-estoy enamorado de Steve Rogers.

Como le hubiese gustado haber escuchado mal. O que Tony se remediara y dijera que todo fue parte de su imaginación. Sin embargo, era demasiado pedir. Tony la miraba seriamente, afirmando que lo estaba diciendo era completamente cierto.

-¿cómo fue que pasó?

-no lo sé- dijo Tony sin más- te juro que no lo sé. Fue algo que simplemente pasó.

-¿eres homosexual?-dijo Pepper con la mirada dolida.

-no, no lo soy.

-pero entonces ¿como dices estar enamorado de Steve Rogers?-preguntó apunto de perder la paciencia.

-no me malinterpretes. Sentir lo que siento por Steve no me hace homosexual- dijo Tony duramente- mi inclinación siempre será por las mujeres.

-pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. Si solo te gustan las mujeres ¿cómo puede ser posible que te guste Steve?

-¡ya basta!-dijo Tony desesperado- si ni siquiera puedo entender lo que me esta pasando ¿como quieres que te lo explique? ¡yo no elegí enamorarme de él! Sin embargo pasó. ¿que quieres que te diga? ¿que no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿que cada vez que lo veo pasar o que se me acerca, mi corazon late de tal manera que siento que se saldra de mi pecho? ¿o de que todas las veces que haciamos el amor, lo imaginaba a él y no a ti? Dime, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta? Si esto te destroza Pepper, creeme que eso no se compara a lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos, los cuales pareciero eternos para la rubia. Tony se arrepentia por dentro. Explotó y de la peor manera.

-¿él lo sabe?-preguntó finalmente Pepper

-no

La mujer se paseó por el largo de la sala. Se encontraba impactada con todo esto. Nunca, nunca hubiese imaginado que algo como le estaría pasando y ni mucho menos con Tony Stark. El hombre mas mujeriego que había conocido en su vida. ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de eso? Las miradas llena de brillo que el genio le dedicaba al capitán, la excesiva y desinteresada forma de cuidarlo y repetitivas llamadas a altas horas de la noche, de las cuales Tony nunca se quejó. Las veces en que el genio hablaba de él como si se tratara de lo más preciado que tuviera en su vida. ¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta de todas las pistas? era más que obvio que Tony estaba enamorado de Steve.

Pepper se quedó callada. Tony estaba desesperado.

-Pepper, por favor, di algo- dijo Tony acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos.

-¿y qué quieres que te diga? ¿que te felicite con una sonrisa? o ¿dar tu bendición?-dijo la mujer con ironía- vamos Tony ¿qué quieres oír? ¿quieres escuchar lo orgullosa y feliz que me pone esto? por que si estas esperando eso de mi, estas increíblemente equivocado.

Quería callar, lo que menos quería era decir algo. Estaba enojada, furiosa, lastimada, traicionada, y por sobretodo estaba llena de ira. No quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

-lo lamento- dijo Tony

Sin embargo, no pudo más. Tony la había provocado.

-¿lo lamentas? ¿es en serio? ¿acaso lamentas el haberme roto el corazón? porque creeme Tony, lo acabas de conseguir. ¿por qué tuve que confiar en ti? ¿por qué pensé que conmigo sería diferente? Yo pensé que me querias.

-yo te quiero Pepper. De eso es algo que puedo decir con certeza- dijo el hombre con la voz quebrada- pero querer y amar son cosas muy diferentes.

-¿y tú qué sabes del amor, eh? -dijo Pepper enfurecida -Tú, quien te acostaste con centenares de mujeres ¿me hablas de amor? ¿qué podrías decirme tú? Me hiciste ilusionarme, me hiciste amarte, que confiara en ti. Hiciste que te diera una oportunidad sabiendo que eras un mujeriego, pero ¿para qué? para que me trataras al igual que las demás. Que me desecharas como lo hacias con todas

Tony se quedó callado, dejando que Pepper lo insultara. Tenía que aguantar todo lo que le dijera, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. De esa forma podría lograr que ella expulsará todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Ahora vienes y me dices que estas enamorado. Y nada más ni nada menos que del Capitán América. ¿y qué esperas, eh? ¿Qué él te escuche y que ambos vivan felices para siempre? ¿y luego qué vas a hacer? a ya sé. Cuando el hombre esté perdidamente enamorado de ti lo vas a abandonar como lo hiciste conmigo. Porque eso es lo que quieres hacer al fin y al cabo. Poseer a la mayor cantidad de personas para llenar ese vacío que sientes dentro.

Pepper esperó que Tony dijera algo, que se defendiera. Sin embargo, el hombre no emitió ni una sola palabra.

-vamos, dime algo- insistió pepper sacudiendo la tela de su camisa- defiendete y dime que todo lo que estoy diciendo es mentira.

Tony no dijo nada. Y pepper continuo:

-¿sabes por qué no dices nada?-preguntó Pepper, logrando atraer la atención de Tony- porque en el fondo, tú sabes que yo tengo la razón. Al principio no quería darme cuenta, pero ahora lo hago, las personas tenían razón cuando decían que tú no tienes corazón. Tú, Tony, eres completamente incapaz de amar a alguien.

Pepper se encontraba cegada por el odio. Y lo peor de todo, es que su discurso no terminaba ahí. Le quedaba mucho mas.

-pero, hace unos minutos me dijiste que estabas perdidamente enamorado del Capitán América ¿verdad? Lo dijiste de una manera tan convincente que haces que te crea. Tal vez si, supongamos que si estas enamorado de él. Pero sabes, esa sera tu mayor condena.

Pepper lo tomó gentilmente del rostro, y el genio la miró.

-el capitán nunca te corresponderá. El hombre viene de los cuarenta, ¿tú crees que al menos pondría los ojos en ti? por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera eres una opción. En su época era mal visto que un hombre quisiera a otro hombre. Al menos por esa parte, Steve nunca se fijaria en ti. Además, él sabe tu fama de playboy, ¿quien en su sano juicio amaría a alguien como tú? El hombre es un ser impecable, heroico, valiente, con un gran corazón y con la mente muy limpia. ¿tú crees que un ángel como él, te querría a ti? Steve, elegiría a cualquier persona, menos a ti. Y eso te lo doy por asegurado.

Los ojos del científico se humedecieron y Pepper se dio cuenta de ello. Entonces dijo:

-no creas que después de esto vuelva a hablarte así como si nada. Cuando Steve te rompa el corazon, yo no iré corriendo para ser tu paño de lagrimas. Rompiste mi corazon Tony, jugaste conmigo hasta cansarte de mi. No voy a perdonar lo que acabas de hacerme. Y creeme cuando te digo que deseo, y ojala que Dios me escuche, deseo que el capitán haga lo mismo contigo, para que te sientas un ser miserable. Para que sepas que se siente ser rechazado por la persona que mas amas. Asi como yo me siento en este momento.

Pepper se dirigio hacia la puerta y la abrio, pero antes de salir, dijo:

-Yo te di mis mejores años. Pero ya no más. Esto se acabó.

Dado por terminado todo, Tony observó como Pepper se retiraba del Penthouse, hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista.

En cuanto la rubia llegó a su auto, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por si solas. Finalmente lloró.

. . .

Ya habia pasado mas de seis meses de ello. Y no habían tenido contacto alguno. El dia siguiente, después del pleito entre los dos, Pepper se dio cuenta de la cantidad de barbaridades que le había dicho a Stark. Nada de lo que le había dicho al hombre era lo que realmente sentía por él. Fueron palabras que salieron producto del odio que la cegó. Ella amaba a Tony, y se arrepentía profundamente por decir semejantes barbaridades. Tony Stark no era ni el uno por ciento de lo que dijo.

Pese a su arrepentimiento, ella no se contactó con él. Y por dos razones, la primera y más importante, por que no podía mirar a los ojos al genio, no después de todo lo que le había dicho. Era su amigo y familia. ¿cómo podía mirarlo a la cara con todas las ofensas e insultos que le había otorgado? Y la segunda razón era porque todavía le seguía doliendo el hecho de que nunca sería correspondida de la forma en que ella quería. Tony se lo dejó bastante en claro, a ella la quería, pero nunca la amaría como lo hacía con Steve.

A pesar de que dijo que no interferiria en su vida, Pepper siguió trabajando en las industrias Stark, solo que sin tener contacto con el dueño de la empresa.

Sin embargo, tras regresar a una junta de negocios en Inglaterra, lo primero que le llegó fueron las últimas noticias de Nueva York, las cuales se plasmaron en todo su esplendor, al Capitán América, quien ahora era considerado un criminal de guerra. Tomó su celular lo más rápido que pudo, y dirigiéndose hacia el registro de contactos observó el número de Tony. Y pensó si era lo más conveniente llamarlo. Sin embargo ¿qué le diría? ¿cómo le respondería? ¿la seguiría odiando por lo que pasó?

Dejó el celular en su cartera, tal vez, lo mejor no sería intervenir. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la ansiedad se la carcomiera por dentro, y lo peor vino cuando recibió una llamada urgente de Happy diciendo que Rhodes se encontraba en el hospital. Dejando la junta a medias, Pepper se dirigió lo más rápido hacia donde se encontraba el amigo de ambos. Y en cuanto llegó, el doctor que se estaba haciendo cargo del teniente la informó de su diagnóstico.

En cuanto lo vió, se sintió pésimo. El hombre la veía acostado sobre la blanca e impecable cara. Lucía cansado y bastante deteriorado.

-Rhodey- dijo la mujer acercándose a él y tomando su mano derecha.

-Pepper. Que gusto verte

-yo...lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió- dijo la mujer al borde del llanto- el doctor me contó todo. No puedo imaginar lo horrible que debe ser para ti esto.

-tranquila- dijo el hombre secandole la lágrima que corrió por su pecosa mejilla- estaré bien, recuerda que la hierba mala nunca muere.

La mujer rió entre lágrimas, era increíble que el hombre fuera tan positivo sabiendo que jamas volveria a caminar. Rhodes era increíble.

-¿has hablado con Tones? -preguntó el teniente cambiando de tema.

-la verdad, es que hace mucho que no hablo con él-dijo Pepper con pena- él...yo...él me odia Rhodey. Le dije cosas horribles.

-no digas eso- dijo acariciando su hermoso cabello rubio- Tones nunca te odiaría. Además, justo en este preciso momento necesita tu ayuda.

-¿que le ocurrió? ¿está bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-digamos que físicamente se encuentra estable, de hecho está mucho mejor que yo, pero emocionalmente está hecho un desastre. Pepper, se enteró de cosas horribles.

-¿qué pasó?

Completamente atenta, Pepper escuchó cada una de las palabras de Rhodes y en cuanto terminó. Se levantó diciendo que ya tenía una idea de donde se podría encontrar el billonario. Posteriormente le dió un suave beso en la cima de la cabeza y le prometió que lo visitara lo mas rapido posible.

El día estaba soleado y Pepper estacionó el auto cerca del lugar. Era bastante silencioso, y solo el sonido de sus tacones era todo lo que se podía escuchar. Se adentro al sitio, el cual tenía una abundante flora. Las rozas junto con los claveles eran las flores que más habitaban. Sus ojos azules buscaron al castaño y para suerte suya lo encontró. Tony se hallaba sentado en el suelo mirando el cielo despejado. Tenía los ojos rojos, de seguro por la cantidad de veces que había llorado. Por otro lado, tenía demasiadas cicatrices en el rostro, especialmente una que se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo, la cual resaltaba de las demás. Pepper apretó fuertemente sus puños y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se acercó a él.

Tony la recibió con una triste sonrisa y dijo:

-Hola Pepper

-Hola Tony

Los dos se quedaron mirando después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, entre ellos dos no existían rencores, solo había tristeza. Entonces Pepper dijo:

-¿te puedo acompañar?

El hombre no respondió, solo le hizo un espacio para que ella se sentara. Pepper se dio cuenta de las hermosas rosas blancas que Tony traía en la mano. En cuanto la rubia se sentó, dijo:

-lamento todo lo que te ocurrio durante estos días Tony- dijo la mujer con pena- no puedo ni siquiera pensar en todo el dolor por el cual estas pasando.

-ya estoy cansado de tanto llorar- dijo Tony mirando el ramo de rosas blancas que sostenía entre sus manos- ¿sabias que a mi madre le fascinaban las rosas blancas?

Pepper no contestó a la pregunta, en lugar de eso, vio como Tony se levantaba del lugar y dejaba el ramo delante de la lápida de su madre. El suspiró y dijo:

-tenias razón. Todo lo que dijiste esa noche era cierto.

-no-dijo la mujer levantándose de golpe- Tony lo que dije aquella vez no es cierto. Estaba consumida por el odio. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento por decir lo que te dije. Yo...yo no pienso que seas asi.

-lo sé- dijo Tony mirando el suelo- no eras tú en ese momento. Además no tienes por qué justificarte, fui yo quien te puso de esa manera. Yo debería ser quien se disculpe.

-no hay nada que disculpar Tony- dijo la mujer tomando su mano y acariciándola suavemente.

-pero sabes, tuviste razón en una sola cosa- dijo Tony mirándola a los ojos. La rubia pudo sentir la amargada tristeza que reflejaba en ellos- Steve no me eligió a mi.

Pepper no pudo aguantarlo más y se abrazó al cuerpo de Tony, quien por su parte solo la estrechó con su cuerpo, intentando inútilmente reprimir las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su herido rostro. La rubia se aferró al cuello de este Ver a Tony sufrir de esta manera le partia el corazón.

Se prometió a ella misma, que de alguna manera, ambos lograrian pasar por toda esta pena juntos y seguir adelante.

Ya que, después de la lluvia, siempre sale el sol.

. . .

Hola, chicos. Muchas gracias por leer. Esta historia se me ocurrió hace unos días. Siempre me pregunté como seria ver una historia con la perspectiva de Pepper, pero no me malinterpreten. La personaje me cae muy bien, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Sin embargo, quería reflejar en ella el dolor y la rabia que uno sentiría al descubrir que la personas que tú amas, quiere a alguien mas. Otra cosa, este fic tiene mas pepperony que Stony, pero no se dejen engañar, mi pareja favorita es el Stony y lo seguirá siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Como ya dije, yo solo quería contar las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Ojala haya sido de su agrado y espero a que me comenten que les parecio.

Nos leemos


End file.
